Down by the well
by sinadino
Summary: short story, happening after "The Miller's Daughter" a little meeting between Emma and Regina, one shot


When Regina reached the well she found a crumpling form next to it.

The precious savior.

Sleeping.

At her feet.

At her mercy.

Clinging to her baby blanket.

How pathetic.

Emma stirred when the older woman got closer. As Regina knelt down next to her the blonde blinked, looked over her shoulder, facing the former mayor.

She gazed at her for a few seconds, then she broke the eye contact and turned back. Clutching the white fabric.

"Now now, Sheriff Swan. What is it? The wicked witch is dead. Shouldn't you be all... happy?" The last word was spat out as if a bad aftertaste.

"I'm not. Not anymore. I resigned."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not the sheriff."

"I might regret this... but why? You did fight for it after all."

Emma sat up and leaned against the cold stone, her gaze still avoiding Regina.

"You know, there is someone who committed a crime and I can't do anything about it. For one, I can't go and call the FBI for help, I mean, what would I tell them? The truth? No. What kind of Sheriff am I if I can't make sure that the law of this world is obeyed. Or at least that those who do go against it receive some sort of punishment – after a trial. But no. This doesn't work here. Does it?"

Regina frowned. "I doubt that anyone in Storybrooke would object a trial against me."

"I'm not talking about you Regina."

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about my mother."

"Oh."

"I should've never come here. First Graham dies." Regina felt a pang of regret hearing this.

"Then it all grew worse. At least under the curse people were friendly here. There was no bloodshed. No stranger threatening the town.

I wish Henry had never found me. You'd all be better off without me."

"Emma..."

"No, I am right, you know. Henry would have eventually overcome his fairytale book. And then you two could be together. Now all he cares about is his father and his grandparents. One grandfather makes sure that the other grandmother would kill Cora. And now we're all sitting in this mess."

"Ms Swan.."

"What are you here Regina? To kill me? To take my heart? Sure that would devastate Snow."

"You took Henry from me."

Emma stared at the ground.

"You left town without even telling me."

Emma opened her mouth.

"Don't say anything. I know why you did it. You were afraid that Cora would harm him. In the end it was quite the opposite. She would've tried to help me get him back. If your mother would've given me her heart without cursing it before, we wouldn't be in this mess. You would still have Henry, but I would have my mother. At least someone who loves me. But you mother," Regina spat the word with open disgust, " made sure that all those who ever loved me died. There will be no happy ending for me.

As for why I am here. I was going to try and find, if I can reopen the portal. Maybe I can find some sort of peace in the old land."

"You want to go back?"

"I don't see what choice I have. Rumple will be on your side. He has magic, you have magic. I don't think I will be able to put up much of a fight. There is nothing I can fight for anymore. Henry is lost to me."

"That much we have in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda lied to him, so he put me in the same boat as you."

"What?"

"I just thought he might prefer a father who dies a heroic death instead of framing me and sending me to prison – though since I am already honest, I just didn't want to think about Neal anymore."

"You loved him."

"I thought so. I think I was in love with him. Now I am bitter. I was angry for a long time. Him abandoning me would do that."

"Indeed."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? Will you kill me? Take my heart, wrap it and give it to Snow?"

"I think about an hour ago that offer would've been quite tempting, Ms Swan. Though now I find it much more delicious that Snow managed to drive her own daughter away."

"Yeah, you would."

Regina offered her hand to help her up.

Emma just stared at her.

"What?"

"I think it is time for both of us to stop arguing. How about I make us some coffee?"

"You mean... here?"

"No Ms Swan. I was thinking to take us both to my mansion."

"Oh."

"I promise, the leftover apple turnover isn't poisoned. I'll take the first bite, just to prove it."

With that Emma grabbed her hand and seconds later all that was left was a bit of purple smoke, indicating that someone just had left.


End file.
